


World of opportunities

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Nearly Headless Nicolas (Nearly Headless Nick/Nicolas Flamel) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For you and me.
Relationships: Nicolas Flamel/Nearly Headless Nick
Series: Nearly Headless Nicolas (Nearly Headless Nick/Nicolas Flamel) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119785
Kudos: 1





	World of opportunities

Our tale begins in Nick and Nicolas Flamel's house, the married couple are discussing how different their lives will be now that Nicolas is a ghost too.

Nick said, "Just think about what this means for us."

Nicolas asked, "Nicky, have you ever thought about it properly?"

Nick reassured him, "Don't worry, of course I have and trust me, this will open up a whole new world of opportunities for both of us."


End file.
